Der Wunsch der Sternschnuppen
by carrie-you
Summary: Uns gehört nur die Stunde. Und eine Stunde, wenn sie glücklich ist, ist viel. Was tut man, wenn einem die Zeit davon rennt? Jeden Augenblick genießen. So auch Deidara. Der leidenschaftliche, lebensfrohe Blondschopf ist dem eher zurückhaltenden, ruhigen Sasori ein Rätsel. Doch er erkennt bald den Bruch in dieser Fassade. Und die Scherben, die dahinter liegen... Auzug Kapitel 3: Das
1. Prolog

Prolog

Was ist Zeit?

Ein Jahr hat 12 Monate.

52 Wochen.

365 Tage.

8.760 Stunden.

525.600 Minuten.

31.536.000 Sekunden.

Das alles ist messbar.

Aber, wie misst man Zeit, wenn man eigentlich keine mehr hat?

In Sonnenauf- und -untergängen? In Telefonanrufen, oder in Kaffeetassen?

In Herzschlägen?

In Momenten.

Momente, in denen du lachst. Momente, die dir den Atem rauben. Momente im Kreis deiner Lieben, die, in denen du glücklich bist. Und Momente der Schwäche und Angst. Momente, in denen du weinst, in denen dich die Schatten zu verschlingen suchen.

Das Leben besteht aus Momenten. Auch aus denen, die wir verpassen. Und, Teufel, wenn einem nur noch so wenig Zeit bleibt, dann nimmt man alles, was man kriegen kann. Auch wenn es weh tut.

Ich will leben. Und das noch so viel ich kann, bevor ich sterbe. Deshalb sind mir Grenzen egal. Für so etwas habe ich keine Zeit mehr. Ich wäge die Dinge nicht mehr ab. Ich tue sie einfach. Auch, wenn manchmal alles ohne Sinn und Verstand ist.

Dem Verstand nach, hätte ich schon vor drei Jahren sterben sollen.

Aber ich schöpfe keineswegs Hoffnung daraus, dass ich immer noch da bin. Ich weiß, dass es für mich keine Hoffnung mehr gibt.

Ich sehe es als Gelegenheit. Die Möglichkeit, noch ein wenig hier zu sein. Etwas zu erleben. Zu _leben_.

Denn eins habe ich auf meinem bisherigen Weg erkannt:

Leben, ist das allerseltenste in der Welt – die meisten Menschen existieren nur.

Sterben ist nichts. Aber es ist furchtbar, nicht zu leben.

So hat mein nahes Ende doch auch etwas Gutes.

Ich spüre, fühle intensiver als vorher. Die Sonne in meinem Gesicht; Wind und Regen auf meiner Haut; die Erde unter meinen Füßen.

Ich gehe nachts gern durch die Stadt. Dabei sehe ich, wenn ich durch die engen Gassen streife, immer zu den Sternen auf. Auch wenn man beim Glanz der Neonlichter nur wenige von ihnen sieht – es sind doch genug, um an die Schönheit der Welt glauben zu können.

An die Schönheit des Augenblicks.

Und manchmal – nur manchmal – kann es sein, dass eine Sternschnuppe den Nachthimmel über der Stadt kreuzt, von vielen ungesehen. Nur einen Wimpernschlag erhellt ihr heller Schweif die Dunkelheit. Dann ist sie verschwunden.

Ja, genau so will ich mein Leben leben: Wie einen einzigen, strahlenden Moment vollkommener Schönheit!

Mein Name ist Deidara Iwa. Ich bin HIV positiv.


	2. A ugenblicke

Es schüttete wie aus Eimern. Große, kalte Tropfen prasselten auf Straßen und Gehwege und durchnässten jeden innerhalb weniger Sekunden bis auf die Knochen, der dumm genug gewesen war, ohne Regenschirm aus dem Haus zu gehen. Der Wind -der so energisch um die Häuserecken fegte und wohl darauf bedacht war, die Leute, die _tatsächlich_ mit einem Schirm unterwegs waren, zu ärgern und ihnen letzteres Utensil unbrauchbar zu machen- trug nicht gerade zu einer Verbesserung der Lage bei.

Sasori seufzte. Natürlich hatte sich die Galerie gerade _diesen_ Abend aussuchen müssen, um ihre neue Ausstellung zu eröffnen. Wozu hätte es auch trocken sein sollen, war es doch viel lustiger, völlig durchnässt und frierend durch die kühlen Gänge der Kunstgalerie zu streifen, sich einen lästigen Schnupfen zu holen und nebenbei noch den Boden vor den Werken dieser neuen japanischen Künstlerin voll zu tropfen, auf das der nächste Unglückselige auf der kleinen Pfütze ausrutschte und sich wohlmöglich das Steißbein brach.

„Was mir gerade noch fehlen würde", grummelte der Rotschopf, während er sich –erleichtert darüber, dass er endlich das Foyer erreicht hatte- die Füße abtrat und seinen Schirm in den Ständer neben der Garderobe stellte. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte selbst der Schirm nicht viel gegen diesen penetrant feuchten Regen ausrichten können. Die Tropfen waren einfach vom Boden abgeprallt und –ohne großes Federlesen- zurück auf seine Hose gehüpft, die nun vor allem am unteren Saum triefte. Lediglich sein Haar hatte nichts von dem Himmelswasser abbekommen, also würde er wenigstens nicht am Kopf frieren.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer folgte er den Schildern, die ihn mit der Aufschrift **„Misa Jamanaki – Art is a Bang! Eröffnungsempfang Raum 3"** nach links einen Flur entlang und in einen großen Raum mit schätzungsweise zweihundert Stühlen führten. Obwohl er früh dran war, war der Raum bereits voll mit Leuten und es gab nur noch wenige Sitzplätze. Sasori entschied sich für einen Stuhl in der vorletzten Reihe, direkt am Gang. Zu seiner Rechten saß eine blonde Person, die der Rotschopf auf den ersten Blick für eine junge Frau gehalten hätte, hätte sie sich nicht mit dem Mann neben ihr unterhalten. Die Stimme war eindeutig zu dunkel, um zu einer Frau zu gehören.

Der Kerl hatte lange, goldgelbe Haare, die zu einem Großteil einen Pferdeschwanz formten, der ihm etwas vom Hinterkopf abstand. Der Rest hing ihm locker über die Schultern und verdeckte sein linkes Auge. Sasori runzelte die Stirn. Der Kerl konnte nicht viel älter sein, als er selbst –Sasori stand kurz vor seinem 23. Geburtstag- warum bestand er also darauf, so albern auszusehen? Etwa eine neue Mode Erscheinung? Vermutlich.

Der Rotschopf wandte seinen Blick dem Podium zu, das soeben von einer jungen Frau mit kurzem, braunrotem Haar und einem etwas in die Jahre gekommenen, dicklichen Mann mit Halbglatze erklommen worden war. Es ging also los.

„Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren", krächzte der Alte ins Mikrofon, „Ich darf Sie herzlich hier in der Kunstgalerie Haku willkommenheißen, um…"

_„Wenn der noch lange weiterredet, fällt der uns noch ins Koma!"_

Sasori schüttelte den Kopf. Es war einfach unglaublich, mit welch einem Service man hier konfrontiert wurde. So wie der Kerl sprach, würde es ewig dauern, bis die Ausstellung endlich eröffnet wurde.

_„Warum zum Teufel musste ich noch einmal unbedingt heute Abend hier her? Ich hätte den Regen als das nehmen sollen, was er ist: ein schlechtes Omen. Bei so einem Wetter sollte man besser zu Hause bleiben…"_

Gedankenverloren hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen, dass es nun die Frau war, die durch das höhenverstellbare Mikrofon zu den Anwesenden sprach. Eine Bewegung neben ihm riss den Rotschopf aus seinen Gedanken.

Der Blonde hibbelte nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum. Ständig schlug er die Beine übereinander, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar, oder drehte Däumchen. Es trieb Sasori fast in den Wahnsinn. Er konnte solche Leute einfach nicht ausstehen. Demonstrativ blickte er den jungen Mann neben sich an, sein Blick strafend. Zunächst bemerkte der nicht, dass er angestarrt wurde. Nach einigen Augenblicken sah der Blonde jedoch auf und wandte den Kopf. Als er in Sasoris wütend funkelnde Augen sah, setzte er ein breites Grinsen auf und reckte den rechten Daumen in die Höhe.

„Und nun möchte ich Ihnen einen angenehmen und hoffentlich anregenden Abend in dieser meiner Ausstellung wünschen. Falls Sie irgendwelche Fragen haben sollten, so stehe ich Ihnen natürlich gern während der gesamten Zeit zur Verfügung." Die Dame am Sprechpult machte eine höfliche Verbeugung in Richtung der Gäste.

„Das soll Kunst sein?" Sasori betrachtete irritiert das mannshohe Bild nur wenige Meter vor sich. Er hatte ja schon viele merkwürdige Dinge gesehen, aber das hier toppte alles.

Abgebildet war ein offenbar gefrorener Truthahn. Das wäre an und für sich ja noch keine Abart gewesen, hätte dieses Foto nicht einen Moment eingefangen, in dem der Truthahn durch eine kleine Explosion in unzählige Fetzen gerissen wurde. Auf einem kleinen Schild neben dem Werk stand als Titel angegeben: „Flying Turkey".

Das nächste Bild –mit dem klangvollen Namen „Pig Flu"- war auch nicht viel besser. Darauf war ein abgetrennter Schweinekopf zu sehen, der ebenfalls von einer Explosion auseinander gerissen wurde. Unglücklicherweise, waren die Augen des Schweins vor der Aufnahme noch nicht entfernt worden und so flogen sie aus dem Kopf heraus in verschiedene Richtungen. Das linke kam direkt auf die Kameralinse zu. Bei dem Anblick fühlte Sasori einen Kloß im Magen.

„Einfach faszinierend, nicht wahr, un?", fragte eine Stimme neben ihm. Der Rotschopf wandte den Kopf und erkannte den blonden Kerl von eben. Er stand nur etwa einen Schritt von ihm entfernt und trug wieder dieses breite, überhebliche Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass der Typ ihn um ein paar Zentimeter überragte. Instinktiv trat Sasori einen Schritt zurück. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Leute ihm so nah kamen.

„Was bitte, soll daran faszinierend sein?"

Die Augen des Blonden leuchteten und er beugte sich ein Stück in Richtung des Rotschopfes. „Siehst du sie etwa nicht, un?", flüsterte er.

„Was denn sehen?", fragte Sasori verwirrt zurück. Langsam ging ihm der Kerl echt auf die Nerven.

„Die wahre Kunst in diesem Bild, un!" Dies sagte er in dem Ton der Überzeugung, mit der ein katholischer Priester von Jesus Christus berichtet.

Sasori schnaubte, wenig beeindruckt. „Du willst ein paar Fetzen herumfliegendes Schweinehirn als _„wahre Kunst"_ bezeichnen?"

„Nicht die Hirnmasse, un. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass sie durchaus ihren Charme hat, un. Nein, ich meine die Explosion, un."

Der Rotschopf runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kann eine Explosion Kunst sein? Wo wahre Kunst doch unvergängliche Schönheit ist."

„Hm, dein Wissen über Kunst scheint ja nicht sehr fundiert zu sein, un. Wahre Kunst ist ein Augenblick vollkommener Schönheit, der mit einem Wimpernschlag wieder vergeht, un."

Jetzt war Sasori eindeutig angepisst. _Niemand_ untergrub einfach so seine Meinung. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du Kunstbanause", setzte er mit sichtlich erzürnter Stimme. Aber der Kerl hörte im nicht zu. Ganz im Gegenteil. Seine himmelblauen Augen richteten sich auf einen Punkt hinter dem Rotschopf und blitzten auf einmal auf.

„Oh, hallo Frau Jamanaki, un!", rief er und winkte ihr zu. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er Sasori umrundet und stand neben der –fast einen ganzen Kopf kleineren- jungen Frau, wobei er ihr mit dem üblichen breiten Grinsen die Hand schüttelte. Die Künstlerin setzte ein etwas schüchtern wirkendes Lächeln auf. Der Blonde schien ihr zu gefallen.

Komplett sprachlos stand Sasori noch eine Weile da und beobachtete die beiden perplex. Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und beschloss, sich in dem kleinen Café gegenüber der Galerie etwas Heißes zu Trinken zu gönnen. Ihm war die Lust an dieser Ausstellung vergangen.

„So ein Idiot! Glaubt doch tatsächlich, Explosionen wären Kunst", grummelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Er saß auf einem der gemütlichen Polsterstühle des Cafés, den Oberkörper, auf die Ellenbogen gestützt, leicht über den blank polierten Tisch gebeugt und eine Tasse heißen, schwarzen Kaffees in den Händen. Das hatte er gebraucht. Seufzend nahm er einen vorsichtigen Schluck.

„Na, du bist ja schnell wieder verschwunden, un." Der Rotschopf fuhr zusammen, nur um einen Augenblick später vor Schmerz halblaut zu fluchen. Die Erschütterung hatte etwas von dem fast noch brühheißen Kaffee aus der Tasse und über seine Hände schwappen lassen. Mit vor Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht stellte er die Tasse ab und tastete nach den Servietten.

„Lass mich das machen, un." Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich der Blonde auf den freien Stuhl zu seiner Linken niedergelassen und tupfte behutsam mit einer der weißen Servietten aus dem kleinen verchromten Spender Sasoris Hände ab. Vollkommen überfordert mit der Situation –das plötzliche Auftauchen des Explosionsfanatikers und dessen momentane Nähe waren einfach zu viel für ihn- ließ der Rotschopf ihn gewähren.

„Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, weißt du, un", sagte der Blonde. Sein Tonfall war sanft, sein Blick ernst und trotzdem reichten diese Worte aus, um Sasori aus seiner Trance zu wecken. Er entriss dem anderen seine Hände und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich die Klappe nicht so weit aufreißen, _Balg_", zischte er. „Das ist alles bloß deine Schuld. Was machst du überhaupt hier? Verfolgst du mich etwa?"

Der junge Mann sah ihn mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf an, sein Blick klar und ohne das übliche Grinsen. Sasori fühlte, wie er für einen kurzen Augenblick in diesen blauen Meeren versank, die sein eigenes Bild mit einer Klarheit zurückwarfen, als säße er vor einem Spiegel. Dann sah der Blonde auf die Tischplatte, den Kopf immer noch schräg, sodass die Strähne, die sein linkes Auge verdeckte ein Stück von seinem Gesicht entfernt baumelte.

„Nein, un. Ich bin genauso überrascht, dich hier zu sehen. Und mein Name ist Deidara. Nicht _Balg_, un."

Sasori schnaubte. „Was interessiert mich das? Ist mir doch scheiß egal, wie du heißt."

Deidara sah wieder zu ihm auf. „Es sollte dir aber nicht egal sein, un." Die schlichte Ernsthaftigkeit mit der er dies aussprach –wie eine simple Feststellung- warf Sasori abermals aus der Bahn.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte der Rotschopf misstrauisch.

Doch Deidara lächelte nur. „Nein. Das ist jetzt der Punkt, an dem du deinen Namen sagen musst, un. Fragen kommen später." Die blauen Augen blitzten ihn interessiert an. „Also?"

„I-ich bin Sasori." Immer noch vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen fiel dem Rotschopf nicht mal auf, dass er gerade eben gestottert hatte. Das hatte er seit seinem vierten Lebensjahr nicht mehr getan.

„Freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, un. Also, Sasori, was macht so ein Kunstbanause wie du in einer Ausstellung wie dieser, un?"

Vermutlich lag es an dem leicht spöttischen Tonfall seines Gegenübers, vielleicht aber auch daran, dass er die Bezeichnung benutzte, die Sasori ihm noch vor einer halben Stunde zugedacht hatte. Auf jeden Fall waren nun die Wut und der Ärger über den Blondschopf wieder da und er hatte Mühe, sich zusammen zu reißen und in dem halbvollen Raum nicht loszubrüllen.

Stattdessen entschloss er sich dazu, das Geld für seinen Kaffee auf den Tisch zu knallen, dem Blonden einen letzten zornig bohrenden Blick zuzuwerfen und aus dem Café hinauszustürmen. Weder Regen, noch Wind hatten nachgelassen und der Rotschopf war innerhalb weniger Sekunden nass bis auf die Haut. Seinen Regenschirm hatte er natürlich im Laden vergessen, aber keine zehn Pferde würden ihn dazu bewegen, nach diesem Abgang noch einmal einen Fuß dorthinein zu setzen. Da konnte es Stürmen und Regnen, wie es woll-

„Du scheinst nicht nur unvorsichtig, sondern auch ziemlich vergesslich zu sein, un." Wo kam _der_ denn jetzt schon wieder her? Da plötzlich fiel Sasori auf, dass er nicht länger von den kalten Tropfen getroffen wurde und er blickte auf. Blondie hatte den Regenschirm geöffnet und hielt ihn nun mit der Rechten über sie beide.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, verdammter _Stalker_." Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schnappte dem anderen den Schirm aus der Hand.

„Oh, wie schade. Ich wollte mich eigentlich noch ein bisschen mit dir unterhalten, un", grinste Deidara und sah ihn fast schon herausfordernd an.

„Was willst du von mir?", keifte Sasori.

„Keine Ahnung, un", gab der Blonde zu. „Du faszinierst mich irgendwie."

„Was zum-", doch wieder kam er nicht. In diesem Moment ertönte aus der Gasse neben ihnen ein Schrei. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde waren Beide um die Ecke gestürmt und standen nun einer Gruppe von vier Leuten gegenüber. Drei von ihnen waren in schwarze Lederjacken gekleidete Männer, die in einem Halbkreis um ein Mädchen mit rosafarbenem Haar herumstanden. Sie war mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst und starrte ihre drei Bedränger mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. Es sah nicht so aus, als wäre die kleine ganz freiwillig da.

„Hey, ihr da, un. Lasst sie in Ruhe!"

Der größte der Kerle wandte sich zu ihnen um. „Was, willst du etwa mit ihr tauschen, Süße?"

Deidara's Miene verfinsterte sich noch weiter. „Ich bin ein Mann, un." Und noch bevor der Satz verklungen war, oder der Angreifer auch nur die Zeit gehabt hatte, die Worte zu verarbeiten, hatte der Blonde ihm seine Faust in den Solar Plexus gerammt, woraufhin er leblos zu Boden sackte.

Das Mädchen schrie erneut auf und weckte damit die drei anderen Beteiligten aus ihrer Verblüffung. Der, der dem Mädchen am nächsten gestanden hatte, ging nun auf Deidara los, während der andere seinerseits Sasori angriff. Dieser ließ den Schirm fallen, schätzte schnell die von seinem Gegner zu erwartende Attacke ab –er war ziemlich kräftig gebaut und würde vermutlich seine ganze Kraft in einen Schlag legen, was ihn aber gleichzeitig auch ins Wanken bringen würde, sollte der Schlag danebenzielen- duckte sich unter ihr weg, packte den Kerl am Handgelenk und nutzte den Schwung seines Gegners, sowie dessen Gewicht, um ihn über seine Schulter zu schwingen und ihn zu Boden zu werfen.

Nachdem der Typ zu Fall gebracht worden war, eilte Sasori zu dem Mädchen hinüber. „Alles klar bei dir? Haben sie dich verletzt?"

„M-mir geht's gut", sagte sie mit heiserer, aber gefasster Stimme. „Aber ich glaub, dein Freund da hatte nicht so viel Glück!"

Sasori wandte sich gerade noch rechzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie Deidara den letzten der drei Kerle mit einem gut platzierten Kinnhaken ins Reich der Träume schickte. Der Blonde taumelte kurz, dann sackte auch er auf die Knie. Im schwachen Licht der Straßenlaterne konnte Sasori das Blut sehen, dass an Deidara's linkem Arm hinab floss.

Rasch eilte er auf den Blonden zu. „Was ist passiert, Deidara? Warum blutest du?"

„Der Kerl hatte ein verdammtes Klappmesser, un. Ich konnte nicht mehr rechzeitig ausweichen, un."

„Hast du mir nicht eben noch erzählt, _ich_ solle vorsichtiger sein?"

Der Blonde lächelte ihn schwach an, bevor er wieder schmerzlich das Gesicht verzog und sich den Unterarm hielt, da, wo die Klinge ihn getroffen hatte. Sasori streckte die Hände aus. „Lass mich das sehen."

Doch Deidara schlug sie mit dem Handrücken seines unverletzten Arms zurück, die Augen geweitet. „Nein, un. Fass mich nicht an. Es ist nur halb so schlimm, wie's aussieht, un."

„Deidara, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für irgendwelche Empfindlichkeiten. Du blutest wie ein abgestochenes Schwein und ich muss das jetzt stoppen, bevor ich einen Krankenwagen rufen kann."

„Nein, un." Der Blonde rutschte doch tatsächlich von ihm weg. Erneut fühlte Sasori, wie er wütend wurde. Ungeduldig streckte er seine Hand abermals aus. „Nenn mir bitte einen vernünftigen Grund dafür!"

„Ich will nicht, dass du dich ansteckst, un."


End file.
